The golf playing has become a very popular and vogue entertainment and is fond of by many people. However, the playing skills are different among people, and the losing of golf balls is also very ordinary. In general, people will all carry the spar golf balls. However, in some circumstance, there are chances of being not enough for usage. Therefore, for experienced people, one to two golf balls are hand carried generally to be used in emergency conditions. Up to now, the spare balls are known to put in the pockets. However, the golf balls are equipped with certain volumes and weights, thus are not easy to be hand carried.